Batman : The Animated Series Lost Episodes
The lost episodes were cut sceens that appeared in the video game The Adventures of Batman & Robin and also used the exact same animation and cast that was used in the television series. These segments should not be considered in continuity with the DC Animated Universe. Although not technically episodes fans of the show have refered to them as such. 'Plot ' The episode begins with Batman brooding in the Batcave. An alarm on the Batcomputer goes off saying that someone is robbing the Gotham Federal Bank and Batman drives off in the Batmobile. When at the bank Batman takes care of some thugs and Poison Ivy comes up behind him and shoots him in the arm with a dart. However, the dart only grazes his arm. Poison Ivy then begins to rapidly fire darts at Batman and he takes cover behind a desk. Poison Ivy then picks up a bag of cash and walks off. But before she leaves she tosses a seed pod into the bank and it grows into a giant plant monster. The monster grabs Batman but he is able to escape by using a Batarang to cut through the monsters wooden arms. However, the monsters arm grows back and he attacks Batman again. Batman then sees a glass case with a firehose and an ax inside. Batman then breaks the glass and grabs the ax. Batman then begins to chop the monster with the ax over and over until it dies. Outside Poison Ivy drives away and Batman follows her. Batman then forces Ivy's van to crash. Poison Ivy tries to get away but she is captured by Batman and turned over to Harvey Bullock. Bullock then tells Batman that Commissioner Gordon has been abducted. Ivy then says that Robin has also been captured and that she was just a distraction. Batman tries to find out where they are but Ivy doesn't answer. As she is taken away by the police Ivy tells Batman "it's all part of the game." This leads Batman to believe that Riddler is their kidnapper. Batman then tracks Riddler to his hideout in the store Gotham Toys. Inside Riddler tells Batman that he has played his game well and when Commissioner Gordon strugles to get free of his bonds Riddler strikes him in the face with his cane. Batman then attacks Riddler but finds out that he is just a robot. The real Riddler then appears and begins to hit Batman with his cane. Riddler then places a electronic helmet on Batman's head and sends him into a virtual world. However, Batman is able to escape. Riddler tries to kill Batman but the Dark Knight punches Riddler and he falls onto a control panel and gets electrocuted. Batman then unties Gordon and Gordon tells him that Joker is holding Robin at an amusement park. Batman then goes to save his partner. When Batman gets to the park he sees Harley Quinn by a popcorn stand and orders her to take him to Joker. Harley then jumps away and the popcorn stand explodes. Batman survives the explosion but Harley begind to follow Batman in a car and shoot at him. Batman then runs to the Batmobile and gets inside. Batman then drives towards Harley and this causes her to swerve and crash. Batman then sees Joker. Joker then activates toy cars with explosives in them and sends them after Batman. Batman then demands to know where Robin is and Joker answers that if he can get past the cars he can have him. Batman destroys the cars except for one. The one that is left heads for Joker and it blows. However, Joker survives the blast and falls into a crate of stuffed bears. Batman then walks over to a man dressed as a chicken and removes his mask revealing it to be Robin. Joker then comes up behind Batman and starts to hit him with a mallet. However, Batman gets the upper hand and defeats Joker. Batman then asks Joker who hired him and Joker replies "the guys been a thorn in your side for some time." Batman then discovers that Rupert Thorne was the one who hired all the criminals to kill him and he and Robin head for Thorne's ship in the Batwing. Thorne then launches two missles at the Batwing. However, with some clever maneuvers Batman dodges the missles and makes them hit each other. Meanwhile, on the ship Thornes demands that he wants the Batwing shot down. He becomes so angery that he punches a radar screen and breaks it (curiously, Thorne's hand doesn't bleed even though there is glass stuck in his hand). All of Thorne's men go on the ships deck and try to shoot the plane down. However, Batman switched on the plane's auto pilot and used his glider to fly through the ships window to where Thorne is. Robin then flies in and takes out Thorne's henchmen. Thorne then transforms into Clayface. Clayface then revealed that the real Rupert Thorne was out of town and that he took his place so he could take control of Gotham's criminal underworld. Clayface also revealed that Batman was the only thing standing in his way so he hired the other criminals to kill him. Clayface then attacks Batman and Robin, but the Dark Knight is able to use a freeze spray on Clayface to immobilize him. However, Clayface is able to break free and gets away through a drain pipe. Clayface then goes to the ships deck and grabs a machine gun. As soon as he sees Batman and Robin he begins to fire at them. Batman then takes control of one of the large cannons on deck and shoots a hole through Clayface's chest. Clayface then runs to his helicopter and takes off. Batman then summons the Batwing by remote control and Batman and Robin get in and fly after him. Batman then shoots the helicopter down and it hits a bridge and falls into the river below. In the water Clayface dissolves and supposedly dies. The story ends with the Batwing flying off into the night. Appearances: Batman Robin Poison Ivy Riddler Harley Quinn Joker Ruport Thorn (Clayface's disguise) Clayface Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series